Un sueño extraño
by mimi-mimi994m
Summary: Harry se despierta... y se encuentra con un Ron tatuado, una Hermione alcohólica, una Luna anoréxica, un Draco gay, y una Ginny con una profesión nada digna de una señorita... Esta historia participa en el Reto Anti cannon del foro The Ruins.


_Hola! Hice este oneshoot debido al reto Anti cannon del foto The Ruins. Espero que os guste :)_

_Dejad reviews !_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling._

__**Un sueño extraño**

Harry se despertó somnoliento y revolvió su pelo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación con intenciones de despertar a Ron. Pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando al tocar el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo, se encontró con un enorme tatuaje de un dragón y un par de letras en chino en el pecho de su amigo.

—¿Ron?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, enrojecidos. Miró a Harry y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Haaaarry, troonco, ¿nos lo pasamos bien anoche, eh?

Harry parpadeó y miró las colillas que había al pie de la cama de su amigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le contestó.

—Te veo diferente.

—¿Cuándo demonios te has hecho ese tatuaje?

Ron se echó a reír.

—En quinto, si me acompañaste tú mismo.

Harry abrió los ojos y los cerró en un intento de que aquella especie de mundo paralelo desapareciera. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Voy a buscar a Hermione. Ella seguro que tiene una explicación lógica.

Harry salió en pijama de su habitación y fue hacia la sala común. Allí se encontró a Hermione dormida en uno de los sofás, con una minifalda y un top negro, abrazándose a una botella de ron.

—Hermione —la sacudió al ver que no reaccionaba — ¡Hermione!

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y enfocó a Harry con su mirada. Le miró de arriba abajo y se puso a reírse como una histérica.

—Tienes un pijama de osiiiiitoooooss, jajajajaja.

Harry se encontraba perplejo.

—Oh, no. Tú también. Mira, no se lo que ha pasado, pero algo va mal.

—Naaadaa va mal, Harry. Todo va muuuy bien —se rió ella.

—¿Eso es ron? —preguntó él señalando a la botella medio vacía.

—Claro, ya que no puedo tener a Ron, lo que me queda es beberlo —dijo la castaña con un amago de tristeza.

—¿Sigues estando borracha?

—Sep.

—Voy a buscar a alguien, no te encuentras bien.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y lanzó una última risita antes de desplomarse en el sofá, dormida de nuevo.

Harry salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia el Gran comedor. Iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos cuando se topó con Luna. Nada más verla se dio cuanta que algo iba mal: en vez de llevar su uniforme de Ravenclaw, llevaba una sudadera ancha y gris.

—¿Luna?

—Hooolaa, Harry. ¡Qué guaay que te veo! — dijo ella con aire soñador, casi susurrando las palabras.

—¿No bajas a desayunar?

Luna negó con la cabeza como una posesa.

—No, no. Quiero cuidar mi figura, no puedo engordar.

Harry levantó una ceja y se fijó en lo chupada que estaba la cara de su amiga rubia y en su sudadera ancha.

—Estás delgada.

—Guuaaay. Quiero decir… —Luna no acabó la frase y su mirada se perdió una vez más en el infinito.

—Voy a hablar con McGonagall, no se qué le pasa a todo el mundo.

—Guaaay. Mándale saludos de mi parte —le sonrió Luna y siguió su camino por los pasillos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y siguió bajando las escaleras cuando una cabellera rubia pasó por su lado.

—¡Haaarryyy! —gritó Draco Malfoy — Que fiestón el de anoche, fue lo más… Ah, te presento a Ken, nos conocimos ayer, es de Hufflepuff

Draco arrastró a un chico moreno de la mano hasta donde se encontraba Harry y le dirigió una sonrisa enamorada al tal "Ken".

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Draco Malfoy, gay?

—Me tengo que ir.

—Pero Harry, quédate un ratito maaaas— suplicó Draco haciendo morritos.

Harry dio media vuelta y murmuró un adiós.

Faltaba menos para llegar al Gran comedor, pero Harry rezó para no encontrarse con nadie más.

Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en el castillo, que al parecer también había cambiado. Desorientado como estaba, deambuló un rato más antes de aceptar aquello.

Dos chicas estaban hablando en frente de la puerta del baño. Las dos vestían minifaldas amarillo fosforito y tacones de un rosa chillón. La cabellera de la más alta era verde, de la otra chica, azul.

La chica de pelo azul se dio la vuelta y le hizo a Harry un gesto para que se le acercara. Al hacerlo, Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica de tacones rosas chillones y pelo azul, ¡era Ginny! Vio darle una calada a un cigarrillo y pasárselo a su amiga de pelo verde.

—¡Hombre, el gran Harry Potter por aquí! ¿Te has acordado de mí? O, no… como tú dijiste, lo nuestro fue "un rollo de una noche", ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me pagaste…

—Ginny, no se de qué hablas, todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Espera, ¿pagarte?

Ginny bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Creías que te iba a hacer eso gratis?

Harry tragó saliva al comprender de qué se trataba.

—¿Dónde está McGonagall?

Ginny dio otra calada al cigarrillo y se encogió de hombros.

—Está reunida con esa "Orden del Fénix". Al final de pasillo.

Harry la miró esperanzado y caminó hacia donde le había indicado Ginny. Se encontró con una puerta que nunca antes había visto. Entró sin llamar, aquello era demasiado urgente para andarse con sutilezas.

—Profesora McGonagall, algo raro está pasando —habló a toda velocidad sin ni siquiera mirar si había alguien realmente en aquella sala— ¡Ron está tatuado, Hermione es una alcohólica, Luna una anoréxica, Malfoy es gay y Ginny una prostituta!

Harry miró detenidamente la sala. Había unas diez personas, todos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, vestidos de negro. Se habían reunido en torno de una mesa redonda, con varias velas y puñales delante suya.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y fue hacia Harry mientras los demás seguían con sus cánticos en voz baja.

—¿Harry, qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué interrumpes el ritual?

La profesora tenía los ojos intensamente pintados de negro y llevaba el pelo suelto y liso, cayendo a los lados de su cara.

Harry la miró sorprendido. ¿El ritual?

—¿Qué coño es esto?¿Una secta?

—Sshhh. Claro que no. Es una reunión espiritual en busca del sentido de la vida y la muerte. Pero si eso ya lo sabes.

Harry echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de McGonagall y vio a los miembros de la secta coger un puñal y cortarse el dedo para dejar una gota de sangre correr por él.

—Harry, me estoy perdiendo el ritual — dijo McGonagall mordiéndose el labio.

Harry parpadeó y dio media vuelta, dejando al grupo de góticos a su espalda.

Salió otra vez al pasillo, para encontrarse a un Peeves maquillado corriendo hacia él con un hacha. Y cuando le tiró el hacha encima, y estaba a punto de darle en la cabeza…

* * *

Harry se despertó somnoliento y revolvió su pelo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Había sido un sueño, se repetía.

Y aun así, no puedo resistir a levantarse y caminar hacia la cama de su amigo para asegurarse de que no había ningún dragón tatuado en su pecho.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba la historia. Se me ocurrió viendo la serie Skins, Cassie me recordaba mucho a Luna. De ahí cogí la anorexia de Luna, lo demás corre de mi cuenta._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
